


Have You Started Yet?

by MythicalCatie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Based on GMM 1314, Falling Out of Love, Implied/Referenced Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCatie/pseuds/MythicalCatie
Summary: “Have you started yet?” Rhett begged, and Link could see in his eyes that his entire being, crushed already, was waiting on the edge of its seat for the answer that would follow. “Have you started loving me again yet, Link?”





	Have You Started Yet?

Tears flowed from Rhett’s eyes, and it was only fitting that the weather forecast was of pouring rain.

This was nothing like the many silly fights they’d had over the years. It was serious, and neither of them were sure they’d ever come out of it. It was just a mistake, Rhett had pled. He didn’t mean to hurt Link’s feelings, and he’d take it back a million times over if he could. He’d suffer the pain that he had weighed his love’s soul down with in a heartbeat if it was possible. He would. He would. But he couldn’t. He simply had to live with the consequences of inflicting pain on the only man who had ever truly had _his_ heart.

Link said he’d try to forgive him. He’d promised, in fact, that he’d do his damnedest. Rhett had certainly groveled enough, and he was genuinely apologetic. He knew it could only help them to make the effort.

“Have you started yet?” Rhett begged, and Link could see in his eyes that his entire being, crushed already, was waiting on the edge of its seat for the answer that would follow. Maybe it would help mend what was broken inside of _him._

They both knew what he was supposed to have started, knew it now like the backs of their two hands. Neither of them needed to hear the full question again, but Rhett felt the need to ask it. “Have you started loving me again yet, Link?”

Link would typically sweep Rhett into a massive hug. Hold him tight and assure him that everything was okay, that that was a silly question. That he would always. But today, there was something damaged inside of him. Today, he just couldn’t. So he didn’t. He simply stayed seated in his chair across from Rhett’s couch, and he answered in the way that was honest for them **now.** “No,” he said, and he could see Rhett fall apart. He was hurting, too. “I don’t have to. I always have.”

In that moment, Rhett almost saw it. The glimmer of hope. The ray of sunshine. The rainbow after the storm in their not-so-perfect little world. But then, all he saw was dashed dreams, black clouds, and a fire overtaking the rain. All he was was ruined all over again.

“But I don’t know if that’s enough to save us this time, Rhett."


End file.
